


Amber liquid

by springfield0773



Series: Drunken [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Genderbending, M/M, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sibling Bonding, Underage Drinking, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springfield0773/pseuds/springfield0773
Summary: Jason drinks a lot, but Damian is an alcoholic.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, One-sided Damian Wayne/Tim Drake, Past Billy Batson/Damian Wayne, Past Damian Wayne/ Rachel Roth
Series: Drunken [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976761
Comments: 14
Kudos: 112





	Amber liquid

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not usually fond of genderbending but the image of what female!Damian might have been like just popped into my head one day and got stuck. So here you go, some uncalled for story about the struggling of a particular teenager girl Robin.  
> But I must warn you, I’m also writing this for my own pleasure bc I’m kinda gay, pretty girls make me weak.  
> *More note after I had finished: I really hate myself. This does not turn out to be what I had expected. Yet I let it exist. I hate myself.  
> *Last warning: This is really sad guys...

_**This is my sketch of what I thought Fem!Damian would look like.** _

* * *

Damian cries when she’s drunk, and the only person who knows it, surprisingly, isn’t her reliable big brother Dick or best friend Jon but Jason, the rebelious child of the family. Given a choice the renowned Red Hood would rather stay oblivion to the weak side the demon’s spawn obviously wanted to hide, but things just sort of fell into place on that day of Tim’s wedding. It was a lovely day, a small ceremony with only family and close friends in the garden of Wayne manor. The bride, Stephany Brown, was practically beaming in her beautiful white empire dress, long golden locks set on one side with small daisies tangled in them. She looked truly happy, as did her soon-to-be husband.

At the end of the day however, Jason found himself with a sobbing bridemaid Damian curling on the floor in the wine cellar of the manor, hair undone, shoes out of sight and already slammed. He had wanted to snatch a bottle or 2 of Bruce’s finest scotch, and he did, accompanied with the most unlikely drinking buddy he could think of. The other barely grunted when Jason approached to take the bottle from her hold and poured himself a glass, then after downing it all in one go, he let go a satisfying groan. Macallan 30 years, the kid got game.

“Daddy’s gonna be upset if he knows his 16 year-old daughter’s already drinking babybat.” He sat down next to the Robin while pouring another glass.

“And- hic- since when… izzit itz even your-hic- concern?” Jason sighed, his little sister was not even making clear words. Sure he had enjoyed his role as the brother who gives his underage siblings alcohol and stuffs but seeing them this wasted wasn’t really ideal. The older took off his tuxedo jacket and wrap it around the other’s bare shoulders and asked with a low and gentle voice:

“Something’s wrong? Should I call Dick or your friend… I think his name is Jonathan?”

“No!” Damian stuttered “No-hicc- I…I-hicc- just wanted to be-hicc-alone.”

Her hiccup was getting worse and her nose was watering as she wiped it her hand, facing away in embarrassment. Jason could see that the bat really didn’t want to talk so he respected that, but still stayed and listened to her murphed sob all the time. At some point Damian fell as sleep with Jason’s jacket held tight in her hands, wet eyes swollen red and lips mouthing words Jason pretended he didn’t catch that was ‘Love you, Timothy’.

The second time they shared a drink, Jason received an unknown call that belonged to a very worried senior lady, saying ‘his little sister drank a bit too much and she wouldn’t let her go until he get there’. He ended up arriving at yet another dark and humid alley of Gotham to pick up a very drunk ass not without saying thank you to the previous elder.

With Damian on his back stinking of alcohol and talking nonsense like ‘did you know shooting someone in the face makes them die ahahaha I thought of it all by myself’, he was getting impatient and asked:

“Why did you even give her my number? Has Dick finally lost it and blocked you or something?”

“Noooooo… I gave her-hicc- yours ‘coz I thought I could bribe you out of telling on me with this.” And she brought out from her backpack a bottle sparkling with amber liquid inside, waved it before Jason’s head and smirked.

“… You son of a bat.” The older sighed in defeat and Damian made a loud banzai gesture. It was yet another Macallan that gonna upset Bruce with its disapprearance from the cellar, which made Jason’s day meaningful, so what the hell.

They drank and talked silly in Jason’s safehouse till the last quarter of the bottom did Damian start to cry again. She didn’t bother to tune it down this time but let the big heavy drops falling free on her face. No word was ever formed, there were just cries and hiccups and sometime nose being blown. Again Jason decided even if he ask there’d be no use, so he just sat by his one mess of a sister, enjoyed the lasts of his drinks till it was time to tuck the sleeping princess to bed.

Since then it’s become a thing between them, some sort of bond over high quality alcohol stolen from Bruce. They’re more than capable to buy their own drink, but it’s subtlely agreed that the scotch would taste smoother if big old bat was also annoyed. Sometimes Damian seeks out for Jason, some other times Jason does. Not surprisingly, he has a lot of things to bitch about. There has been names Damian regconizes and names she doesn’t, but like what his brother has done for her everytime she becomes a sobbing mess, she too listens to every words, sometimes pokes in to tell Jason how much of an idiot he is. Once in a while the two Bats would wind up wasted just for the sake of being wasted. By then Jason has decided Damian has a drinking problem that they should probably talk about, but maybe not because he just feels content with the fact that he could share this (unhealthy) part with someone in the family.

But the thought was short lived, because one time when Jason was away on a mission outside of Gotham, he received a call from Dick telling him Damian almost killed herself charging into the ememy’s base drunk as a skunk. Dick was just being a dramatic brother he’s always been then, since the kid somehow took the whole squad of armed men down with hardly a scratch but Batman was still furious. When Red Hood arrived at the batcave some hours later, the atmosphere was so intense he could even hear Bruce’s blood vessels busting one by one. Damian was on her kneels, head down letting her long raven locks falling all over the ground, face frowning, clearly going through a very bad hangover. The oldest Wayne was standing in front of her, his broad shoulders seemed larger than ever, he looked like he was trying his best to not shout at his youngest but his eyes was already burning into her skull faster than heat vision could. Jason held back a groan when he thought about how they were going to find out he’d been her partner in crime all this time. ‘I could have just died on the last mission.’ He clicked his tongue bitterly.

Standing beside Babybat to rub her back was of course Dick Grayson, and there was even Tim kneeing close picking up her hair and holding out a cup of tomato juice. Behind Bruce Jason could see Cass sitting with her back facing the Bat computer giving worried look and Alfred the cat yawning on her thighs. In the distance was Damian’s dragon bat Goliath, who couldn’t decide to barge in between his master and her scary father or stay still and watch his wrath crashing on her so he resort to making a guilty grumbling cry once in a while. Everyone were still in their uniforms, only with masks down. Jason gave a quick nod to Dick and came over by his side, gently ruffed Damian head to which the other replied with a soft groan.

After Alfred had comeback with a blanket to wrap Damian with, Bruce decided he had waited enough:

“When my collection was slowly disappearing from the cellar I honestly thought it was Jason.” ‘Well shit.’ Thought the suspect, but he kept quiet anyway. “You’ve truly outdone yourself this time young lady. Do you have any idea in that intoxicated head of yours the danger you put youself in??”

“What danger was there? I handled their asses. In case you forgot father I was raise by the lea-”

“NO! You will not pull that assassin crap this time Damian! Being trained doesn’t mean you should take unneccessary and dumb risks!! If you were paying attention in any of the training you said then you would’ve known!” Their father was raising his voice at a rapid speed so they all instinctly stepped further away, except for Damian still on that exact spot on the floor with the last of her sober sense decided not to open her mouth again.

“There were roughly 30 men armed from head to toes! You were lucky to even make it out on your own with a clear head!”

“You dumbed your own sense to the ocean when you drank yourself hammered Damian. What the hell made you think it was still a good idea to flip between bullets then?”

“I taught you better than this! Your damn grandfather and mother taught you better than this!”

“Drunk on patrols? DRUNK ON PATROLS? If you had wanted to suicide just jump off the fucking building!”

“Now I know you’re not like any other girls but damn it Damian. Drunk girl and midnight in Gotham usually only mean one thing!!”

…

Those and a whole load of other responsibility talks took a really long while, even the other Waynes was getting chill down their spines, before it ended with Damian solemnly apologized:

“I’m sorry father. I understand that I’d been reckless and made everyone worry. This will not happen again.”

“No it will not, so long as you still want to keep that uniform. In the meantime you’re grounded, both as Damian Wayne and Robin until I say otherwise. Do I make myself clear?” There wasn’t even an ounce of pressure lifted from Bruce’s voice, though the volumn had dialed down a little.

“Yes father.”

With that, the expression from Batman’s face finally softened a little, he said his last words of the night then started to walk upstair:

“Good. Now get some rest. Tomorrow we will talk about your drinking problem. And everyone else should stay for the night, it’s already late.”

Alfred was the first to move to Damian to help his little girl up, his face full of sympathy and a little pride in her obedient behaviour in the last hour. The others immediately followed after, giving their kind words of supports and throwing some jokes to ease the air. Jason however, stayed silent the whole time, as did Damian.

Soon the bats was already settling down, having already changed into their comfort wears, each with Alfred’s hot choco in hands, they made some small talks in the kitchen before saying good night and moved to bed, with the exception of Damian who remained in her room since they got up. Her little glance at Tim when he was making a call to Steph did not escape Jason’s eyes though. So instead of going to his own room, he went for Damian’s, because now they were finally going to have that damn talk that had been dued for too long.

He knocked once, then twice, then at the third try there was finally a small voice behind the wooden plate:

“Come in.”

Damian was sitting up beside her bed, facing the huge windows that let a big part of the moon shines on her small figure and the white bed sheet. She had already changed into shorts and an oversized shirt with Drake symbol on it, of which Jason assumed she stole from when Tim was still living in the manor.

Upon seeing who had bothered her, the Robin raised her eyebrows.

“Jason? What do you want?”

“What? Hoping for someone else?” Jason replied jokingly, stepped into the room and closed the door behind. He walked over to sit on Damian’s bed next to her.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, but I’m really tired, so whatever you want make it quick please.” The smaller said while sending him annoyed glares that felt like daggers. Typical demon brat greet then.

“We need to talk.”

“… Hasn’t father said enough? What more can you possibly add?”

“Not that. We need to have those talks between you and I. The one you were always too drunk out of your head to even speak properly for.”

Damian hesitated a little before turning her head away.

“I have no idea what you’re talking abou-”

“Let’s start with Tim’s wedding.” The sentence put Damian on pause, for a while none of them was talking and Jason pinched his nose brigde.

“Look kid, I’m sorry. I knew something was wrong with you but I thought with your… character, it’d be better to let you decide on your own whether to tell me what’s bothering you or not. But I was wrong, I was dead wrong okay? I shouldn’t have left you alone like that. God… we’re lucky you could handle them, but what’d have happened if it was some one worse?”

“It has nothing to do with you-” Damian tried to speak, but was again cut.

“It has everything to do with me. You’re my sister, damn kid! I’ve been looking after your reckless ass for years!

So whatever it is that makes you want to drink into the oblivion, spill it out. Because I don’t think alcohol is going to save you for a really long time after Bruce has that talk with you tomorrow. I’ll be here till the end of the world if I have to, let it go.”

He said his final words and settled with a firm look in his eyes. Damian was taken back a little, for a moment unsure of what to do, yet a faint of crimson brush creeping up her cheeks though easy to be missed was visible under the blue moonlight. She took her time to look anywhere but her brother, who waited patiently as he had said, her violin and cello far in the back, the trophies stolen from her brothers years ago, some books scattered on the floor, the unfinished music scores she had been procrastinating on, Titus’s chewing toys, Alfred’s bed without Alfred, then her hands, and Jason’s hands.

“I had a crush on Tim for a while… 5 years before his wedding I think. Hell I don’t know if it was even a crush, I was a kid, I thought it was admiration, or something I’d grow out of. But I didn’t.

At least till I had to…” Her eyes closed as she said quietly, more to herself. It still stings. Drake has this special place in Damian’s heart that she doesn’t quite understand. His kindness, loyalty and intelligence are things she’s been chasing after for years but it always seem like a bit too far ahead.

“I thought you hated him…”

“Well I tried to. It’s… easier to hate you know.”

“Have you ever told him? I mean you guys are only adopted anyway?”

“… We are adopted but he still sees me as his family, his little sister.” Damian turned to look in Jason’s eyes for the first time, though with a hint of fondness in the emerald orbs. “Just like you, or Richard.

I found myself not wanting to ruin that. Brown has always been in the picture anyway.”

Jason chuckled and reached out to pat the smaller on the head.

“First love sucks even for the demon princess huh?”

“If I recall correctly demons are unable to have affection, but yes, it sucks.” Damian replied, trying to look annoyed but couldn’t help smiling a little.

“How about that time with the old lady then?”

“Oh, the lady with a basket of yarns. I tried to steal her balls of yarns for Alfred you know, too wasted. She was such a nice lady, even gave me some of her chocolate muffins.”

“Wow, Robin tried to steal a senior’s ball of yarns and got deserts instead. That’d have made a fine headline.” He get a light punch in the shoulder for that.

“That time it was… just a lot. I was having nightmares again, hence the sleep deprivation, hence troubles with the titans, hence everyone in the building hated my guts, said they’d be better with Dick or Tim, or even you.”

“What kind of nightmares?”

“… The kind you have when you come back from the death.”

Ah, that.

Of all people, Jason should know best. His friends often asked him if hell was real, and yes, it’s real. Too real.

He didn’t realized he was frowning till there was a small thumb rubbing in between his eyebrowns. The kid got an apologetic look on her face as if asking him if he was alright.

“It’s okay kid. That’s what makes us us right? Dead Robins club! To hell and back.” He joked and they laughed. But deep down both of them knew this would never get easier. It comes and goes on its own, leaving them with the only options of running around sleepless until their body breaks and unable to dream.

Then she kept on telling him, pouring out the enormous amount of frustration she had over the years. Mostly trouble communicate with others heroes or people in general. Sometimes a crush or a break up too many.

“I don’t know kid. You and Raven never really clicked for me. It seemed inevitable to be honest.”

“See why does everyone keep saying that! She was fucking insecured and has telepathy power. I was trying my best you know. She’s cute, I liked her. Yet she dumbed my ass over some stupid reason like ‘this is unhealthy for both of us’.” Robin tried to mimic Raven’s voice at the last part, which came out more sarcastic than she had expected, guess she was still a little bitter.

“And Billy Batson! Shazam! Funny! Smart! Having all those Solomon wisdom and magical power and shit. Most importantly, our bodies clicked like a computer mouse.”

“Buuuuuuut…” Red Hood dragged, slapping on his thighs for drum effect and waited for her to finish the line.

“Damn he has this obssession with Batman.” At this point Damian already lost count of how many time she had to facepalmed.

“Pfffft”

“Why the fuck did he keep bringing father up after sex? Or during it? Why? Why?”

“In his defense, Bruce is hot for his age.”

“Omg, don’t even- just stop. I’m gonna puke.”

“Yeah me too… did this to myself. Oh god…” Then they held their mouth like they were actually going to throw their gut out.

The conversation went on and on with the siblings then already snuggling up to each other on Damian’s queen size bed. The moon had long moved on top of their head, taking away its silver rays and left the room to the darkness of the night.

“And then there was Jonathan.”

“Ah, Superboy, Metropolis’s sweetheart. The Golden child. Superman’s spawn. Robin’s all-time rumored boyfriend.” As the sentence was finished the older received a merciless jab to the ribs.

“Tt, I wish.”

“Oh? Rumor also has it that it’s Superboy who has the hot for you. Is it the other way around then?” He said as he rubbed his side to ease the pain and to prepare to shield away from any attack that was going to come. He was clearly approaching a sensitive zone of the angry baby bat.

“… The one Superboy has the hot for is his _‘girlfriend’_ Beacon.”

“The blond Miss Martian?” Surprisingly Damian turned and laughed at the remark, didn’t even bother to hide her satisfaction at her brother’s disregard to their suspect’s identity.

“Yes, the blond failed copy of Miss Martian.”

“Is it just me or this room reeks of jealousy?” Another hard jab, but Red Hood caught it this time.

“Aren’t you supposed to be a good brother and hate her together with me?”

“You know me, I’m your bitch. Point me in the direction of who and what you want me to hate and I’ll glare at them till they’re burned a hole. Or you know, I can just save us time and shoot them a hole, maybe more than 1, just say the word.”

And they laughed again. Hands and legs started to wrap around the other’s seeking warmth. For a moment they just stayed still and let the comfort sinking in, before it was time to continue the talk again.

“We were supposed to take down those drug dealing thrugs together you know. I’ve been tracing their lines for days, and suddenly it was ‘Kathy’s birthday’ that can’t be missed.”

Damian closed her eyes and snuggled further into Jason’s broad chest. Her voice became smaller and smaller till it was like whispering.

“I got mad, told him something about prority, got told back that I shouldn’t talk about this ‘Kathy’ like I was any better than her.” Jason could feel a small sniffing agaisnt his chest, so he started petting the other’s hair.

“Got told how self-absorbed I was, again.

If it’s not self-absorbeb then it’s selfish. God, people really need to update their vocabulary.”

“So he ditched you and you decided to take the whole thing down while being drunk to what, make a point?”

“Isn’t that all we do? Making a point?”

Jason just sighed and hold the petite figure close.

“You know what kiddo, it’s late. Let’s go to sleep.”

There was no reply, but the warm breathe at his chest was getting steadier. He continued to play with Damian’s hair for a while till his eyelids got heavy and he too got swallowed by the sense of late hours. Before he fell completely into the dark Jason wondered if he’d ever see the babybat in white, glowing with happiness like that time Stephanie was. In their line of work a happy ending like that is a bit too much to ask, but what harm would it do to dream anyway.

* * *

The diener opened the doors to the refrigeration room and led him in, letting them close behind in a loud bang. Unlike the usual assumption that the death don’t speak, the morgue is quite a lousy place. The constant squeaking of the wheeled bed bringing more death into the place, the occasional “bongk” when something is put on or taken off the steel countertops, the annoyingly disturbing rustle of clothes, low hissing of decompositing bodies, living people talking nonchalantly. All of it make Jason want to snap, but he kept still.

_The demon kid disappeared from the Bats’s sight 2 weeks ago left with only a note saying “There has been a private problem that I must attend to. Do not worry. I’ll be back soon. DW.” It wasn’t the first time, so they had assumed she took off on one of her personal project again. But 5 days passed and still no news from the Robin, they started digging in._

_Only to find Talia and the League of Assassin’s involvement in this little ‘private problem’._

The whole place reeked with a far too familiar smell that gave Jason a light headache. Standing in front of a wall full if stainless still squares, the other man checked something on his pad then moved to the one third row on the left, he signaled Jason to follow.

_It took them 3 days to tracked Talia down in a secret base located on mount Huashan, China. Where she admitted she had been trying to stay out of her ex’s sight, but apparently failed. The Arabic also tell them to give up, that she had finally made it so that her daughter was Damian Al Gul again, the perfect soldier she had built to rule the world. Talia could never finish her sentences, as Batman tackled her with a frenzied growl, demanding his girl’s location as once._

The container slided open. Inside it was an opaque white plastic bad.

_Talia blamed Batman for the weakness of her daughter’s heart, of which she made use and lured her back into the League for some ‘life or death for your mother’ matter as she had put it. The mother had trapped that very daughter’s mind into subconciousness, where she could hear, see and feel everything, but her body was in control of the other. It was much like the time Robin was with her first Batman, Dick Grayson, but it was stronger, more magical. She couldn’t break through. She couldn’t even scream._

The diener’s hand stopped as it reached the zipper, he said something in mandarin that Jason didn’t really catch.

_Damian watched herself kill._

_**Kill.** _

_**Kill.** _

_**Kill.** _

_Hours turned to days. Her Robin suit was redecorated with a deeper shade of red, the rest of the liquid stick on her leggings making it dam and disgusting. She was sure the green ribbon Tim gave her when she first came to the manor before their whole conflict happened had long turned an ugly brown._

_Sometimes she would hear words voiced in her own, those of her mother:_

_“You can’t turn back now beloved, they’d never accept you again. Return to the league with mother, be the good little girl you had always been before Batman came along.”_

_Then the red was splattering all over her vision again._

The zipper made a swift sound as it was pulled down, revealed before Jason’s widened eyes the petite figure he knew too well.

_Damian realized that her mother hadn’t let her wear the domino mask as blood was getting into her eyes on their stream across her face. Her head felt fine, so this was not her blood._

_‘Disgusting.’ She thought, unsure whether it was intend for the blood or for herself, as she approached mother sitting on a throne._

_“Your father and his wards paid a visit.”_

_She couldn’t answer, nor hope._

_“I showed them a tape of your spectacular performance my darling. And your father’s reaction was… expected.” Talia put the stress on her last word, and the screen behind the throne went bright instantly, showing a footage of herself moving in a pool of blood drawing out more red with the flash of her sword._

_Damian was slowly regain her control, first with the flicks of her fingers._

_“They left already, if you must know. You’ve been abandoned, Damian. But mother is here for y-”_

_Talia was cut short with a blade running through her heart._

_Before her eyes stood her daughter’s identical emerald ones, no longer shining like they once were when she looked up at her, asking why her name was Damian. It was void and pure despair that filled them, a sign that told her daughter had been reduced to just an empty shell, the chirping Robin gone forever. For a moment she felt something foreign that she had only felt once years ago, when her little one was killed by her sister, the monster she had created. Talia weakly lifted a hand to cup her beloved’s face, pulling it close till their foreheads touched and said:_

_“Mother loves you Damian, through life, death and forever more.”_

_And her heart beat for the last time._

_When Damian was a kid her grandfather warned her once that there’d be time when she’d have to killed Talia, then her father gave her the pleasure of knowing she never had to. Yet she had expected it to hurt more, but that maybe because she was too numb to feel anything at all at the moment. As she pulled the sword out of her mother’s limb body she actually took a long good look at her. She hadn’t watched her mother for a long time. The woman was like a sharper copy of Damian, a little bit older but had this charm that only can only be gained with the grace of time. Damian wondered if she’d too look as beautiful as her mother some days. But Alfred had always said she took after the her late grandmother Martha Wayne, and they would eventually see it in a few years ahead._

_Soon the assassins were pouring into the room, only to be slain one by one. It was funny how life is so fragile, even when you had been trained your whole life just to take it. A silver line where it matters is all it takes, and Damian was standing in red again._

_She stepped over the bodies to the control room, where lied the computer that connected between bases of the League. A fact that was only known by her grandfather, mother and herself was that there’s a bomb at every base in case they need to clear out evidence, and Damian could hack into the system with any computer linked to the network. She pulled her ribbon off, breaking along some hairstrings that were too dried with blood. It was still green where the knot had been, but she was sure that even Alfred can’t save it with his magical butler skills anymore._

_The Robin stared at it for a while, then opened a window on the screen to make a call. She typed the number, then deleted all of it and type another. Once she hit enter, a “beep” sound started rhythmically, particularly loud with all the silence in the room. Then came a slight frantical voice on the other end of line:_

_“Damian?”_

_“Jason.”_

_“Where are you kid? Your mom blew a fucking mountain on us. Are your okay?”_

_She was going to say ‘I’m fine’ as a reflex, but then thought it was kind of silly how that was a reflex for anyone._

_“Actually I’m kinda fucked. But that’s not why I’m calling.” She started typing rapidly, the first security wall broken down in seconds._

_“Where are you Damian? We’re coming for you. Just tell us where you are okay? Collect yourself and wait for us kid.”_

_“I couldn’t call him.”_

_“Who? Superboy?”_

_“No, Tim. I thought I should call him, let him know the feeling I realized I still have for him all these years. Or at least tell him to buy me another ribbon, coz this one-” she looked down at the object with a sense of great regret looming “-it’s… I can’t use it anymore.”_

_“Look, Tim is right here okay. Talk to him, tel-”_

_“No! I want to talk to you. There’s something important I have to tell you.” One wall left, and the bases of the league would be like firework in Damian’s hand to toy._

_“We’ve got your location kid. Just stay there! Stay put! We’re on our way. Damn… just… Stay! And don’t do anything stupid.” She could already hear the other’s voice breaking, Dick was also shouting her name in the back, Tim and father however were probably tried to focus on getting here faster, cool-headed as always. Little did she know the two strategists were in fact using their whole being not to lose it._

_“Listen Jason!” All walls down. She input the last code it took and all screen went red._

_“Okay… I’m listenning kid.” Her finger lingered on the crimson glowing button that would immediately initial the reaction chain._

_“Father… he has a bottle of Macallan 72 years hidden in a secret safe in the cellar. I took a sip Jason, it was devine.”_

_She heard a small chuckle in return._

_“Then you know what we’re gonna do Babybat. We’re gonna steal it, down it, and then you can cry about how much of a bitch your mom are._

_Then you’re gonna rest, and go out again beating bad guys, being hero, all that package. And who know, with luck you will finally be crushing on someone who will be wise enough to realize it and love you back Damian. And one day your brother will get to see you in a white fluffy dress. I will fight Bruce to walk you down the aisle Damian, I probably won’t gonna win, but I’ll die trying._

_So just… wait for us okay? We’re coming babybat.”_

_“Wow… sister-complex much Red Hood?” Damian laughed but tears had already washed away much of the blood on her face. It was good to know that she wasn’t abandoned like her mother had said. For once she felt proud of herself for the trust she had worked so hard to build, and it worths everything._

_But she couldn’t forgive herself. Not after this._

_She wiped her tears away with determination in heart and took a deep breathe. She closed her eyes, trying to form the taste of the amber liquid on her tongue._

_“Tell father… he’s an idiot for keeping those fine scotch away in the basement.” ‘and I’m sorry’ the last part never came into words, as she smiled and with a gentle tap of her finger, the ground roared burrying everthing into hell fire._

Jason’s howl screeched all the way down the end of the hall, effectively disrupted all other sounds. And there was silence again. The diener just looked at him with a sad expression, like he was too used to such outburst already. He excused himself and left Jason on his own, face down, knuckles torn and dripping blood. He stood up weakly and gathered up the pale, sickeningly transparent body of his little sister and hold her close, like they used to. The memory of that night rushed back like daggers to his interior and he couldn’t make out anything but animalistic sounds. He held on to the stiff cold body tight, as if if he gave her enough warm, the demon brat would come back with her annoyingly babylike high temperature again. His tears were pouring on the other as he kissed her forehead, cheeks, hair and nose, but there was no complain or even the familiar “tt” sounds coming back at him.

Before he realized it he had already been pulled away from Damian by Dick, who in turn hugged him from the back, streams of tears of his own running off and stained Jason’s coat. Through blurry eyes he saw Bruce holding Damian. And for a moment he couln’t see the tears or the pain on everyone’s faces. Just Damian safe and sound in her daddy’s arms. She looked at peace, so Jason was glad. So, so very glad.

**End.**


End file.
